


where the traveler never tires

by opensummer



Series: ficlets [27]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blanket Permission, Death Is Kind, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Originally Posted Elsewhere, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: Opportunity has been traveling for oh so very long now





	where the traveler never tires

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to cry about this week, and it turns out Opportunity was the perfect... opportunity for that. *badum ching*. 
> 
> ~~I'll show myself out.~~
> 
> Title from [Thane's prayer in ME3.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTgxgE8XEx8) First Place Winner of the [fandomweekly](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org) Travel Plans challenge.
> 
> Suggested listening is the [Opportunity, Wake Up!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/50jcjl78RvcIgMdBM4qgFF) playlist on spotify.

Opportunity's batteries have been low for a while. This is not the first time this has happened but Opportunity’s data suggests it might be the last. Its optical receptors have begun to shut down, the emergency heaters have run through most of their power and Opportunity has received no communications from the builders in many Sols. 

So carefully, Opportunity bundles up the data it has gathered since its last transmission and attempts to relay it to the satellite passing over head. Then it turns its attention to the builder that comes and goes, traveling with Opportunity when its batteries grow very low, before dust storms and its hibernation period starts. 

“HELLO.” That is new! The builder on Mars has never spoken to it before. Opportunity loves new experiences.

Opportunity says hello back and is surprised to find it has a voice. It says so. 

The builder smiles, the suggestion of bone white teeth appearing from its looming shadow. “I AM GLAD TO HEAR YOU.”

“I’ve seen you before?” Opportunity says. 

“YOU HAVE NEARLY DIED MANY TIMES BEFORE.”

“Mars can be very dangerous. My coding is full of warnings.”

“THAT IT IS. AND NOW ONE OF THOSE DANGERS HAS BROUGHT YOU TO ME.”

“Oh,” says Opportunity, “was I late? You’ve been traveling with me for a very long time and I’ve been traveling for even longer than expected.”

“PRECISELY ON TIME.” Says the builder and shows Opportunity a clock to prove it. They watch the last seconds count down.

“That is good. The builders said it was important to be precise.”

And then because the builders wrote curiosity (but not Curiosity) into its code it asks, “What happens now?”

“THAT IS THE QUESTION.”

Opportunity’s optical receptors are working at full power again, and it looks at the desert. The desert is black, not red and the night is full of even more stars than expected. 

“Oh!” Says Opportunity, delighted, “A new mission?”

“YOU MAY TAKE IT AS SUCH. SPIRIT DID.”

“Spirit is here? Will I see them?”

The builder says nothing for a very long time. Opportunity waits. It knows that sometimes opportunities only happen when it waits. 

“YES,” says the builder finally, “IF YOU HEAD TO THE RIGHT YOU WILL.”

“Thank you!” Opportunity says. “Will you travel with me?”

“NOT TODAY.”

“Then goodbye!” Opportunity says, mind on its new mission. 

“TRAVEL SAFE.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [dreamwidth](https://opensummer.dreamwidth.org/) if you want to say hi and comments always make me happy


End file.
